Crystal Skulls
Crystal Skulls are needed to Super-Evolve a character. They belong to the Evolver Class. : be sure to understand the difference between skulls needed for 5+ Straw Hats and skulls needed for 6+ legends. They are NOT the same: legend skulls cannot be used to evolve story Straw Hats and vice versa. You want to understand that before you make a costly mistake. Two common newbie mistakes is: buying a Red Legend Skull from the Bazaar and trying to use it on G2 (it won't work), or feeding skulls to characters throw the power up menu (they are evolve materials, using them in the power up screen just wastes them!). Please read this guide and attached FAQ carefully. A Crystal Skull being dropped has a special rainbow-blueish chest as shown in the screenshot below: Crystal Skull Locations Crystal Skulls can only be found in specific locations: Straw Hats Skulls * : Can only be found in 3D2Y - Ch. 14. Needed for Monkey D. Luffy Gum Gum Elephant Gun * : Can only be found in 3D2Y - Ch. 13. Needed for Sanji Grill Shot * : Can only be found in 3D2Y - Ch. 9. Needed for Nami Thunder-Breed Tempo * : Can only be found in 3D2Y - Ch. 8. Needed for Roronoa Zoro Bird Dance * : Can only be found in 3D2Y - Ch. 6. Needed for Usopp Platanus Shuriken * : Can only be found in 3D2Y - Ch. 7. Needed for Tony Tony Chopper Heavy Gong * : Can only be found in 3D2Y - Ch. 12. Needed for Nico Robin Mil Fleurs Campo de Flores * : Can only be found in 3D2Y - Ch. 10. Needed for Franky Rocket Launcher * : Can only be found in 3D2Y - Ch. 11. Needed for Brook Song of Scratches Blizzard Slice Legend Skulls *'Note1': Legend skulls work for all legends of a given color, but only certain legends can be Super-Evolved. See the list below for who can be super evolved. If you don't see Legend X there, it may be months before they get this ability. *'Note2': You can obtain legend skulls from Invasions (rare drop) or from the Bazaar for 10,000 training points. Sometimes some skulls are discounted to 7,500 points. Most legends require only one skull to be Super-Evolved, however, Monkey D. Luffy Gear Four: Bounceman needs both a and a skull. * : Can be bought in Rayleigh's Bazaar for 10 000 points, or found during Ambushes. Needed for legends, such as: ::*Whitebeard Four Emperors ::*Rob Lucci "Life Return" CP9's Strongest * : Can be bought in Rayleigh's Bazaar for 10 000 points, or found during Ambushes. Needed for legends such as: ::*Captain Usopp The Great Adventure of Usopp the Man Ch. 2 ::*Portgas D. Ace Darkness-Slaying Sun * : Can be bought in Rayleigh's Bazaar for 10 000 points, or found during Ambushes. Needed for legends such as: ::*Boa Hancock Snake Princess ::*Monkey D. Luffy Gear Four: Bounceman ::*Kuzan Ex-Naval HQ Top Force ::*Trafalgar Law People of the "D" * : Can be bought in Rayleigh's Bazaar for 10 000 points, or found during Ambushes. Needed for legends such as: ::*Sabo Flame-Flame Fruit Wielder ::*Monkey D. Luffy Gear Four: Bounceman ::*Red-Haired Shanks Emperor * : Can be bought in Rayleigh's Bazaar for 10 000 points, or found during Ambushes. Needed for legends such as: ::*The Dark King Silvers Rayleigh Pirate King's Right-Hand Man ::*"Buddha" Sengoku Supreme Commander of the Navy ::*Hody Jones Rampaging "Holy Warrior" What legends can super-evolve? Since March 15, 2018 *Hody Jones Rampaging "Holy Warrior" *"Buddha" Sengoku Supreme Commander of the Navy Since Feb 22, 2018 *Portgas D. Ace Darkness-Slaying Sun *Red-Haired Shanks Emperor *Trafalgar Law People of the "D" Since Jan 17, 2018 *Kuzan Ex-Naval HQ Top Force Since Dec 24, 2017 *Monkey D. Luffy Gear Four: Bounceman Since Dec 21, 2017 *Rob Lucci "Life Return" CP9's Strongest Since Oct 18, 2017 *The Dark King Silvers Rayleigh Pirate King's Right-Hand Man Since Sept 27, 2017 *Captain Usopp The Great Adventure of Usopp the Man Ch. 2 Since Aug 31, 2017 *Sabo Flame-Flame Fruit Wielder Since April 20, 2017 *Boa Hancock Snake Princess Since March 23, 2017 *Whitebeard Four Emperors FAQ *Q: What can I do with a duplicate skull? *A: -If they're Strawhat Skulls, there is little to no use for them. It is possible that they will be given added functionality in the future -If they're Legend Skulls (from ambushes), keep them in case you pull a Legend, since any given legend could receive a Super-Evolution in the future. Legend Skulls are color coded, so red skull whill work for all red legends (WB, Lucci, Barto, Akainu, etc.) when those legends get a 6+ Super Evolution. *Q: What is the drop rate? *A: If someone collects better data, this section will be updated (if you have better data, feel free to do it yourself!). For now, the guesstimate for story Straw Hat skull drops is 'similar to the story character' chance, which is unknown but estimated at <10% or (much) less. For ambushes, it seems that global drop rate is 10%, and Japan is said to be 20%. Ambush chances at 60 stamina are around 35%. Source *Q: We have a choice of one free Strawhat-skull from a selection. Which should I chose? *A: Whichever one works best for you. The general consensus is that of the 5+ straw hats, Luffy and Zoro see the most play (With Luffy being a great F2P captain), Brook, Usopp, Chopper and Sanji are ok, while Nami and Franky are considered the least useful. *Q: Is a skull of a single color (ex. ) good for both Straw Hat and Legends? *A: No, they are different. Straw Hats skulls drop at 3D2Y story island, are not obtainable from Bazaar, and work only for Straw Hats and not for Legends. And vice versa - Legend Skulls drop from Ambushes, are obtainable from Bazaar, don't work on Straw Hats but work on Legends. In other words, Green Skull for Legend Zoro is not the same as a Green Skull for Story Zoro. *Q: My Legend X doesn't have a Super Evolve option. Why? *A: SE is generally available for older legends. Just wait, your legend will be super evolvable in few months. *Q: Are super evolutions always superior to base forms? *A: Generally, yes, but sometimes they are a sidegrade. Ex. G4 and TS Luffy are both very solid and you should ideally have both of them. Read character notes to figure out if it is advisable to SE your character, and whether you should keep the pre-SE version as well. Notes *Ambushes: Ambush! Whitebeard, Ambush! Shanks, Ambush! Cavendish & Ambush! Garp Category:Gameplay